Living in darkness
by Welshwitch
Summary: Hunter goes blind after an accident


Living in darkness  
  
  
  
A big explosion, bodies flying through the air and smacked against the concrete floor. Fire, heat, danger.  
  
McCall was the first one to wake up, feeling the intense heat of the fire. She looked around for her partner and found him, still unconscious, lying next to her bleeding. Not paying attention to her own pain she got up, grabbed his arms and pulled him out the door into the daylight. Now she felt her pain, sank to the floor sitting next to Hunter with her back against the wall. Taking his hand she said; "Don't leave me like this Big guy. Don't leave me." While she closed her eyes she heard sirens coming nearer.  
  
"How are you Miss?" McCall opened her eyes and looked into the paramedics face, "A bit sore" she answered. "How's Hunter?" "I don't know. He's in the ambulance right now; they'll take good care of him. Where does it hurt?" "I don't know and I don't care. I want to go with him." McCall said as she was trying to get up, but a dizzy spell made her sit down again. Charlie approached her; "Easy McCall, they'll take you both to Wilshire Memorial. You'll see him there." Reluctantly she nodded and let the paramedics do their job.  
  
At the hospital it turned out that McCall wasn't badly injured, a bit battered and bruised and a mild concussion. So they let her go. She went to Charlie who was waiting for news about Hunter; "Did you hear anything yet?" She asked him. "No, just that he is in surgery." "Surgery." McCall repeated softly and sat down in a chair. "Are you ok?" Charlie asked her; "Yeah" she lied "Just a bit groggy." but the headache was killing her. At that moment the doctor approached them. "Are you Capt. Devane?" he asked Charlie; "Yes and this is Sgt. McCall, how is he?" "He's going to be fine, he had some internal bleeding but we managed to stop that, a couple of broken ribs and a severe concussion." "Can we see him?" McCall asked. "In a moment, he's being moved to the ICU now. A nurse will come and take you." The nurse took them to Hunter's room, McCall's face turned white as she saw him lying there hooked up to all those machines. "Oh Hunter." she whispered. As they walked to his bed Charlie noticed McCall's face and grabbed a chair so she could sit. She took Hunter's hand in hers and started talking; "Rick, it's me DeeDee, Charlie's here too. Hang in there for us Big guy we want you back." She sat there for a while, brushing back her tears, holding his hand when Charlie put his hand on her shoulder. "C'mon McCall there's nothing we can do now, let's go home." "No Charlie, I'm staying, he needs me." "But." "NO CHARLIE, besides I'm in a hospital they can keep and eye on me here." Charlie knew he couldn't change her mind so he left her there, but asked the nurse to keep an eye on her.  
  
McCall didn't get much sleep, the nurse had to wake her every hour because of her concussion. Just as she was about to doze off again she felt something moving, it was Hunter's hand gently squeezing hers. "Rick?" she said softly. He couldn't speak cause of the tube in his throat, but when he opened his eyes McCall noticed he wasn't looking at her. "I'm going to get the doctor," she said. The doctor came, took the tube out and examined Hunter. "McCall where are you?" Hunter said, she looked at him worried. "I'm standing next to you." "Why are my eyes covered?" this question scared her and she looked at the doctor; "They are not." she said slowly. "They must be cause I can't see," he answered. "I think we should run some tests," the doctor said "You'll have to wait outside Sgt," he said to McCall. After calling Charlie to fill him in on Hunter's situation she was pacing up and down the corridor until she was called into the room again. "I can't find anything wrong with his eyes. It's possible that it's caused by the concussion. I think he will get his eyesight back, but it will take a while," the doctor said "I already explained it to Sgt. Hunter." "Ok, thank you." McCall walked back to Hunter's bed, took his hand and kissed him in the forehead. He opened his eyes but they were not the bright blue eyes she used to know and love. These were pale and gray eyes, lifeless eyes. "DeeDee." he said softly. "I'm here," she whispered "Get some sleep. I'm staying right here, ok?" "Thanks partner," he said as he dozed off. Something woke McCall up; it was Hunter's hand following the lines of her face. She made a little sound to let him know she was awake and he stopped. "Sorry Dee, I just wanted to feel if my memory of you is still the same." "And?" "You are even more beautiful than I remember." She smiled, "You always know how to cheer me up Hunter."  
  
A week later Hunter was released from the hospital and McCall took some leave to take care of him. After talking about it they decided they would go to his place since he knows it better than hers. "I cleaned up a bit, but didn't move anything and I took half of your closet space." McCall said. "Only half," Hunter said surprised "What are you going to wear?" "Nothing you should be worried about, you're not gonna see me walking around the house naked." she said laughing but then it went silent. "Sorry, I shouldn't have." she started. "It's ok Dee, I hope one day to see you like that." he said to reassure her. "I bet you would." They arrived at the house and got out, Hunter took a deep breath, "I love the smell of the sea." McCall looked at him, "C'mon let's take a walk along the beach." They spent the whole afternoon at the beach, walking hand in hand, McCall guiding him, talking and enjoying themselves. The sun was setting as they arrived back at the house, "I had a great time today, thanks." Hunter said. "You're welcome, I had a great time too." she looked at him and saw a little sparkle of blue in his eyes again. Suddenly McCall felt an urge to kiss him and she did. She backed away and looked at him for a reaction, "Sorry" she said. "Don't be, you don't know how long I wanted to do this, come here." he wrapped his arms around her and they kissed again. "Let's go inside and I'll make us some dinner." McCall said to him. "Dinner huh, please don't burn it will you."  
  
"It was actually pretty good McCall." "You can never go wrong with pizza." "I think I'll turn in, I'm tired." Hunter said. "Need some help?" "Well you could help me undress." he said with a grin. "I think you can handle it yourself." "You know, you don't have to sleep on the couch," hunter said in a more serious tone; "I would like to have you near me right now." He put out his hand; she took it and led him to the bedroom. Taking her head in his hands he started kissing her, first on the mouth and then further down her neck. "Oh Hunter." she groaned. The love game went on as they got undressed, laid down on the bed and kissed each other all over. Finally their two bodies became one. Hunter rolled over on his back and McCall put her head on his chest; "I love you, Rick," she whispered. He kissed her on her head, "I love you too Dee." They fell asleep.  
  
The next morning McCall woke up not finding Hunter next to her. She put one of his shirts on and got out of bed. Hunter was sitting on the couch in the living room with his head in his hands. "What's wrong?" McCall asked and sat down next to him putting her arm around him. "Stop pitying me McCall." "I'm not, I just wanna help you. I love you." "I don't want or need your help." "Hunter, what brought this on?" "After last night.what can I give you McCall? I'm blind, I'm always gonna depend on you. You don't deserve that." By now he removed her arm and she just looked at him not believing what she was hearing. "The doctor said it could be temporarily." "Could is the right word here. McCall this is hard, but I want you to go." "NO Rick I won't." "DeeDee, I'm not asking you, I'm telling you to go." "I can't believe you are saying this!" she said as she stood up, walked to the bedroom and slammed the door behind her. Tears ran down her face as she fell on the bed. A couple of hours later McCall woke up, got off the bed and went to the living room, Hunter lay sleeping on the couch. She opened the door, went outside and sat down on the beach. Hunter woke up and called her name but got no answer. He found his way to the bedroom but didn't find her there. As he turned around to go back he bumped into the door hitting his head. "Ouch" he closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead. When he opened his eyes again something had changed, he could see, not clearly but shadows. "McCall where are you" he shouted as he was walking through the rest of the house. Then he saw a figure sitting on the beach when he looked out the kitchen window, he could tell it was McCall. He went over and sat down next to her. She was surprised to see him;" How did you get here?" "I bumped my head against the door and it brought some vision back," he explained. "I'm sorry about before." "You hurt me Rick." "I know I did and I'm sorry. I love you so much, I really want you to stay." He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hair. "I love you too and I will stay, forever." 


End file.
